


Lucius Malfoy State Portrait

by Bevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevan/pseuds/Bevan
Summary: Do not know how to post art directly here. The link will take you to the posted art on my tumblr page.





	Lucius Malfoy State Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd try at Paint3D

https://66.media.tumblr.com/b0b0b7e144e260e3a32003da72af59f2/38be923eb8b25fd7-4d/s1280x1920/53a86a1efe2031f16119ad663983b18445fc9b7b.png

2nd try at using Paint 3d. How do people create art with this?


End file.
